Object Crossovers!/What's in a Team Name?
What's in a Team Name? is the second episode of Object Crossovers!. In this episode, the teams are formed. Transcript *Bucket: Let's see who everyone picked. *Miss Sprinkles: I picked Peppa-Mint, Milk Bud, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Strawberry Kiss, Brazil Coconut Shopkins, Wally Water, Celeste Rainbow Dress, Sarah Fairy Cake, Jessicake (World Vacation), Choc E. Tubs, Rainbow Kate (Wild Style), Chee Zee, Donatina (World Vacation), Strawberry Kiss (Wild Style), Opaletta, Pineapple Lily, Buncho Bananas, Gemma Stone, Peppa-Mint (World Vacation), Kooky Monroe, Betty Bouquet, and Sneaky Wedge. *Dahlia: Okay, then. Lynne Spring, what about you? *Lynne Spring: I picked Donatina (Wild Style), Toasty Pop, Donatina (Chef Club), The Fruit Tree, Rainbow Kate, Cherie Tomatoe, Admiral Robot, Celeste Zest Cake, Cupcake Queen, Peppa-Mint (Wild Style), Starletta Shades, Nina Noodles, Bunny Bow, Pina Pineapple Drink, Apple Blossom (Wild Style), Corny Cob, Pippa Lemon, Jessicake (Wild Style), Rubie Blaze, Pinkie Cola, Berry Tubs, and Crown Jules. *Chicken Nugget: Ooo...kay. Connie Console, how about you? *Connie Console: I picked Jessicake, Freda Fern, Queen Cake, Spilt Milk, Sadie Soccerball, Yolanda Yo-Yo, Honey Hearts, Duncan, Sara Sushi, Popsi-Cool, Fleur Flour, Spilt Milk (Wild Style), Max Saxophone, Apple Blossom, Bessie Bowl, Lucky Fortune Cookie, Kooky Cookie (Wild Style), Becky Birthday Cake, Philippa Flowers, Lil' Blaze, Skyanna, and Casper Cap. *Tayler Tee: And I picked Scarletta Gateau, Twinkle Cupcake, Bubbleisha (Chef Club), Cheeky Chocolate, Macy Macaron, Buncho Bananas (Wild Style), Minty Paws, Sweet Pea, Suzie Sushi, Rainbow Sparkle, Lola Roller Blade, Mike Rophone, Bianca Banana, Pretti Pressie, Choc N' Chip, Tiara Sparkles, Lynn Flight Meal, June Balloon, Swirly Shirley, V. Nilla Tubs, Captain Zoom, and Lippy Lips (Wild Style). *Kylie Cone: I picked Jessicake (Chef Club), Tara Tiara, Ice Cream Kate, Peppa-Mint (Chef Club), Lippy Lips, Foxy Lemons, Suzie Sundae, Biscuit Bandits, Gino Gelati, Rockin' Broc, Chico Pyramid, Donatina, Mystabella, Lala Lipstick, Bubbleisha (World Vacation), Shady, Crown Jules' Guard, Bling Unicorn Ring, Posh Pear, Bubbleisha, Dum Mee Mee, and Bridie. *Slick Breadstick: I guess I'll pick Cheeky Chocolate (Wild Style), Yvonne Scone, Pamela Camera, Fortune Stella, Bree Birthday Cake, Rainbow Kate (Join The Party), Mitzy Oven Mitt, Rosie Bloom, Pupkin Cake, Kooky Cookie, and Stella Selfie. *Ribbon: Okay, then. Now for team names. *Miss Sprinkles: Let's call ourselves The Powerful Pugs! *Dahlia: Okay, then. Miss Sprinkles, your team is The Powerful Pugs. *Wally Water: WHAT?! *Lynne Spring: What should we name our team? *Wild Style Jessicake: How about Team Choco-Pup? *Lynne Spring: I'll allow it! *Bucket: Okay, then. Lynne Spring, your team is Team Choco-Pup. *Chicken Nugget: Now, I have a surprise for you. The camp members will decide the other team names. *(everyone gasps) To be continued! The challenge Come up with four team names. One will be for Connie Console's team, one will be for Tayler Tee's team, one will be for Kylie Cone's team, and the other will be for Slick Breadstick's team. The two best team name ideas will be used. There will be no Cake at Stake after this challenge. The challenge ends on September 7th. Results *The winners: Team Hi There for Connie Console's team, The Kamikaze Watermelons for Tayler Tee's team, The FreeSmart Avengers for Kylie Cone's team, and Team Super CD Land for Slick Breadstick's team. *Bree Birthday Cake: Team Super CD Land? But Donatina is the only original Team Super CD World member on our team! *Rosie Bloom: Easy for you to say! Berry Tubs, Apple Blossom, and Kooky Monroe were on Team Super CD World, and they're on our team. I like the Team Super CD Land idea. *Bree Birthday Cake: But before they were on Team Super CD World, they were on Team No-Name. They switched teams. *Slick Breadstick: Well, I agree with Rosie Bloom. I like the Team Super CD Land team name. *Bucket: So the team names are chosen. Stay tuned for episode 3. So, to recap... The Powerful Pugs #Miss Sprinkles (Team Captain) #Peppa-Mint #Milk Bud #Tocky Cuckoo Clock #Strawberry Kiss #Brazil Coconut Shopkins #Wally Water #Celeste Rainbow Dress #Sarah Fairy Cake #Jessicake (World Vacation) #Choc E. Tubs #Rainbow Kate (Wild Style) #Chee Zee #Donatina (World Vacation) #Strawberry Kiss (Wild Style) #Opaletta #Pineapple Lily #Buncho Bananas #Gemma Stone #Peppa-Mint (World Vacation) #Kooky Monroe #Betty Bouquet #Sneaky Wedge Team Choco-Pup #Lynne Spring (Team Captain) #Donatina (Wild Style) #Toasty Pop #Donatina (Chef Club) #The Fruit Tree #Rainbow Kate #Cherie Tomatoe #Admiral Robot #Celeste Zest Cake #Cupcake Queen #Peppa-Mint (Wild Style) #Starletta Shades #Nina Noodles #Bunny Bow #Pina Pineapple Drink #Apple Blossom (Wild Style) #Corny Cob #Pippa Lemon #Jessicake (Wild Style) #Rubie Blaze #Pinkie Cola #Berry Tubs #Crown Jules Team Hi There #Connie Console (Team Captain) #Jessicake #Freda Fern #Queen Cake #Spilt Milk #Sadie Soccerball #Yolanda Yo-Yo #Honey Hearts #Duncan #Sara Sushi #Popsi-Cool #Fleur Flour #Spilt Milk (Wild Style) #Max Saxophone #Apple Blossom #Bessie Bowl #Lucky Fortune Cookie #Kooky Cookie (Wild Style) #Becky Birthday Cake #Philippa Flowers #Lil' Blaze #Skyanna #Casper Cap The Kamikaze Watermelons #Tayler Tee (Team Captain) #Scarletta Gateau #Twinkle Cupcake #Bubbleisha (Chef Club) #Cheeky Chocolate #Macy Macaron #Buncho Bananas (Wild Style) #Minty Paws #Sweet Pea #Suzie Sushi #Rainbow Sparkle #Lola Roller Blade #Mike Rophone #Bianca Banana #Pretti Pressie #Choc N' Chip #Tiara Sparkles #Lynn Flight Meal #June Balloon #Swirly Shirley #V. Nilla Tubs #Captain Zoom #Lippy Lips (Wild Style) The FreeSmart Avengers #Kylie Cone (Team Captain) #Jessicake (Chef Club) #Tara Tiara #Ice Cream Kate #Peppa-Mint (Chef Club) #Lippy Lips #Foxy Lemons #Suzie Sundae #Biscuit Bandits #Gino Gelati #Rockin' Broc #Chico Pyramid #Donatina #Mystabella #Lala Lipstick #Bubbleisha (World Vacation) #Shady #Crown Jules' Guard #Bling Unicorn Ring #Posh Pear #Bubbleisha #Dum Mee Mee #Bridie Team Super CD Land #Slick Breadstick (Team Captain) #Cheeky Chocolate (Wild Style) #Yvonne Scone #Pamela Camera #Fortune Stella #Bree Birthday Cake #Rainbow Kate (Join The Party) #Mitzy Oven Mitt #Rosie Bloom #Pupkin Cake #Kooky Cookie #Stella Selfie